Nuevo Ciclo
by Fabii' Uchiha
Summary: Naruto y Sakura son hermanos, sakura acaba de entra a la preparatoria y para Naruto este es su ultimo año, ¿Qué pensara sakura de los amigos de su hermano?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí de nuevo yo con una nueva historia que espero y les guste, bueno con las mismas advertencias que la historia me pertenece pero los personajes son de Kishimoto, ok a y los guiones largos (—) son de que un personaje comienza a hablar y los guiones cortos (-) es cuando lo explico o pongo pensamientos, bueno se darán cuenta, ok.

.●**NUEVO CICLO**●.

Naruto date prisa, no quiero llegar tarde.

—Ya voy Sakura, no te alteres es el primer día no te pueden decir nada, relájate

—Apresúrate, es mi primer día y no quiero dar una mala impresión

—Está bien vámonos.

Los hermanos comenzaron su ida rumbo a su escuela, en el camino se encontraron con Ino y con Hinata, así que Naruto dijo que se adelantaría a encontrar a sus amigos.

—Que emoción no lo creen, Sakura y Hinata, por fin estamos en preparatoria y no vivimos con nuestros padres.

—Bueno por lo menos ustedes están juntas, en cambio yo estoy viviendo con mi hermano Naruto.

—Sakura, yo creo que Naruto es lindo.-Al decir esto, Ino y Sakura vieron a su Hinata, la cual estaba muy sonrojada.

—Hinata, ¿te gusta mi hermano?

—Yo, bueno, esto, pues…. ¡No, no es eso! Digo que… bueno es tu hermano y si estas con el viviendo es para que te cuide no lo crees

—Bueno tal vez tienes razón, aunque cuando queramos salir de fiesta no sé si me dejara llegar tarde.

Las chicas siguieron su camino, cada una en sus pensamientos, Hinata estaba dando gracias de que sus amigas no siguieran preguntándole de Naruto, aunque la verdad era de que a ella si le gustaba Naruto desde que lo conoció, se le hacía muy simpático y cariñoso, mientras Sakura pensaba en como aria que Naruto le diera libertades, algo que veía muy difícil, porque su hermano la cuidaba mucho, y por ultimo Ino, ella estaba pensando en cómo estarán sus nuevos compañeros, definitivamente ella nunca cambiaria, así estuvieron hasta llegar a su nueva escuela, era grande, tanto que hasta te podrías perder, fueron a ver las listas, para saber en qué salón les avía tocado, por desgracia a ninguna le avía tocado en el mismo salón.

—Que malo, no nos toco en el mismo salón, a Hinata en el salón "E", a ti Sakura en el "B" y a mí en el "C"

—Ino no te quejes, así puedes hacer nuevas amigas.

—Hinata ese no es un problema para Ino, de sobra sabes cómo es Ino, pero creo que lo que quiere decir Hinata, es de que así puedes hacer nuevos "amigos"

—Que emoción, que emoción, tienen razón, siempre hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, y gracias a ustedes dos ahora sé que es lo que tengo que hacer.-Ino comenzó a caminar, y sus amigas no sabían si seguirla o no.

— ¿Ino a dónde vas?

—Mis queridas amigas, lo acaban de decir.-Al ver que sus dos amigas ponían una cara de duda, opto por decirles. —Voy a mi salón, a socializar un poco con mis nuevos compañeros, y ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo.

Sakura y Hinata, observaron a Ino que se iba con una amplia sonrisa, mientras Hinata está muy roja por el comentario de su amiga y Sakura tenía una pequeña risa, no debía de sorprenderse, así era Ino.

—Bueno Sakura, creo que me voy.-Sakura aun con su pequeña risa en cara volteo a ver a Hinata, estaba sorprendida, ¿a caso le aria caso a Ino? —No Sakura, no creas que haré lo que dijo Ino, yo quiero conocer mi salón.

—Claro Hinata, creo que yo igual iré al mío.

Las dos amigas se separaron, sus salones quedaban por rumbos opuestos, a acepción de Ino, que su salón si quedaba por el rumbo del de Sakura, pero como Ino avía tenido "otros asuntos" ya se había adelantado, camino hasta llegar a su salón.

Cuando entro vio que todos se le quedaban viendo y no era para menos, hasta donde sabía ella era la única con cabello rosa y esos hermosos ojos jade, así que no les dio importancia y se sentó en el primer lugar vacio que vio, pero no tardo en darse cuenta que unas de sus compañeras la estaban criticando, y también no tardo ella en enojarse.

—Cálmate rosadita, son solo unas tontas envidiosas.

Sakura se le quedo viendo al chico que se le avía hablado, debía de enojarse o darle las gracias, no le gustaba que le dijeran rosadita, ella tenía un nombre, aunque también le avía dado gracia que dijera eso de ellas.

—Me llamo Sakura, no rosadita y lo sé, conozco ese tipo de gente.

—Disculpa Sakura, pero bueno yo me llamo Sai.

—Mucho gusto, al parecer hasta en la prepa hay gente tonta

—Si, por desgracia, pero siempre encuentras ese tipo de personas por aquí.

Sakura estuvo platicando con su nuevo amigo, hasta que comenzaron sus clases, ella estaba aburrida, era buena estudiante, pero también tenía algo en común con Naruto, ambos son muy perezosos, Sakura contaba los minutos para poder salir a su primer receso, hasta que por fin tocaron, Sakura salió como un rayo, fue la primera y con prisa busco a sus amigas.

—Sakura por aquí.-Volteo y vio a Ino, estaba con Hinata y otro chico, que la primera impresión que le dio, fue de que era un chico raro.

—Hola chicas, las estaba buscando.- De repente sintió una mirada y giro un poco su cabeza y vio al amigo de las chicas que se le quedaba viendo, cosa que sonrojó mucho a Sakura, y sus amigas solo comenzaron a reírse.

—Ino, creo que deberías de presentarle a tu amigo a Sakura.

—Pues ya que, cejon aléjate de Sakura, si es que quieres que te la presente.-Al escuchar eso su amigo tomo su distancia con Sakura. —Bien pues mira Sakura, el es Rock Lee, y viceversa.

—Mucho gusto Lee, si me disculpas, tengo que hablar de algo urgente con Ino.-Sakura tomo a Ino del brazo y la llevo a un lugar que estaba un poco apartado de Lee y Hinata, lo suficiente para que no escucharan. —Guau Ino, veo que tus gustos han cambiado, cuando dijiste chicos, me imagine el tipo de chico que te gusta, pero está bien, si te gusta Lee, no hay problema.- Después de decir eso Sakura soltó una gran carcajada, que a Ino incomodo un poco y mas porque se estaba burlando de ella.

—Sakura, por favor no te burles, si fuera por mí, el no estaría con nosotras, pero insistió tanto que no me lo pude quitar de encima y todo por abrir mi bocota.

—pero porque lo dices Ino.- Sakura aun se reía aunque ya no mucho como en el principio.

—Lo que pasa es de que cuando estaba en el salón, llego el corriendo y fue directo con un grupo de chicos a decirles que avía visto a un ángel, y no sé que más, hasta ese momento no tenía ningún interés, hasta que menciono que ese ángel tenia un extraño cabello rosa y ojos jade, así que sin dudar supe que hablaban de ti, me acerque y le dije que yo conocía a ese "ángel" y que era mi amiga.

—Ya entiendo así que debo de suponer que se quedo contigo, solo para conocerme.

—Supones bien, ahora tú tienes un admirador.

—Basta Ino, yo no lo pedí, además ¿te gustaría que él fuera tu admirador?

—Pues tan siquiera quisiera que ese fenómeno lo fuera, yo no tengo aun ninguno.

—Ino no es ningún fenómeno, pero bueno, ven vamos con ellos, no hay que dejar sola a Hinata.

Después de eso estuvieron los cuatro juntos, Lee no se separaba de ellas, o mejor dicho de Sakura, al principio fue algo chistoso, pero después paso a ser incomodo, el chico alagaba cualquier cosa de Sakura, tocaron para entrar y cada quien fue a sus salones, así paso su día en la escuela, hasta que fue hora de salida, y cada quien se fue a su casa.

—Te fue bien en tu primer día de escuela verdad Sakura

—Pues no me quejo, conocí gente nueva y haa, bueno conocí gente nueva.

—Si tú lo dices, aunque pues a mí me pareció ver que te andaba rondando un chico.

—Bueno si, solo un admirador, pero nada del otro mundo.

—Solo un admirador, Sakura no quiero que ese cejon sea tu novio, además si quieres novio debes de ser responsable y que mejor sea un chico que los dos conozcamos, que sea un buen amigo.

—Mira Naruto está bien que me quieras proteger, pero ya estoy grande como para poder escoger bien a un novio, y además a Lee, no lo quiero como novio jejeje.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.**

Bien pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, ¿qué les pareció? Merece continuación o que piensan, díganmelo en un reviews sí! ;) Jejejee, Ino como siempre no cambia, solo se fija en los chicos, aunque con Lee, fue muy chistoso jejee y Naruto preocupándose por su pequeña hermanita Sakura, déjenme reviews, Ok

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, también díganmelo, es bien aceptado ;), nos leemos en el siguiente cap.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, ya con el segundo capítulo de la historia, debo de advertirles que este capítulo está dividido en parte 1 y parte 2, abajo les explico porque, Gracias por leer la historia y darle una oportunidad, la verdad creí que no iba a tener reviews T_T pero sorpresa! Si tuve :3 que emoción, la historia me pertenece pero los personajes son de Kishimoto, ok a y los guiones largos (—) son de que un personaje comienza a hablar y los guiones cortos (-) es cuando lo explico o pongo pensamientos, bueno pues aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste, nos leemos abajo ;).

.●**NUEVO CICLO**●.

**Capítulo 2.-.-. de Bienvenida parte 1.-.-.-.-**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que entraron a su nueva escuela las chicas, Ino había conocido al amigo de Sakura, Sai, que según decía Ino, era un grosero, porque lo primero que le había dicho el chico cuando la conoció fue "Ino-cerda" a sus amigas les causo mucha gracia, cosa que a ella la enfureció, ¡como ese desconocido se había atrevido a llamarla así!, después de el mal rato, Ino le pidió una explicación de por qué la había llamado así y lo que dijo el chico fue que porque Sakura así la llamaba, no se podría decir que eran los mejores amigos, pero cada día se llevaban un poco mejor, Ino, se había acostumbrado a que la llamara así, no le gustaba, pero era algo que el chico no paraba de decir, Hinata ahora tenía a un nuevo admirador, se llama Kiba, un chico simpático, pero según Hinata no tanto como para reemplazar a su amor secreto Naruto, Sakura tenía a si ahora fiel admirador que juraba y perjuraba que la amaba, el iba y así todo lo que ella quisiera, aun recuerda como se le había declarado.

….-Flash Back-…

—Oye Sakura ¿y tu admirador el cejon?

—No se Sai, y no le digas así.

—Porque no, acaso ¿empiezas a sentir algo mas por él?

—Claro que no Sai, pero tampoco me gusta que le digas así

—Está bien si tu lo dices no le volveré a decir así, pero enserio, donde está, siempre anda pegado a ti, parece chicle.

—Lo sé, es algo incomodo, pero el receso pasado me dijo que tenía una sorpresa, que me dejaría con la boca abierta.

—Sakura…

—Que pasa Sai, porque de repente te quedaste algo…. Mudo.

—Ya no necesito que me digas donde está el cejon.

—Sai, habíamos dicho que ya no lo llamarías así, ten un poco mas de tacto.

—Pues yo no creo que tu tengas un poco de tacto cuando veas tu sorpresa.

En ese momento Sakura volteo y enfoco la vista asía donde estaba viendo su amigo, y lo que vio la dejo helada, no sabía si lo que veía debía de tomarlo como un alago o como un insulto-broma, ahora sabia su sorpresa, Rock Lee le había puesto una gran manta en uno de los edificios de la escuela, donde había una foto de ellos dos, que él había editado, haciendo creer como si se fueran a besar, con un texto al lado que decía: Sakura ¡Te amo… Eres un ángel enviado del cielo!, y como si fuera poco el chico apareció arriba del edificio con un micrófono, Sakura estaba saliendo, quería desaparecer, pero no iba a correr o llamaría la atención, casi estaba llegando a la salida hasta que escucho como la llamaba Lee.

—Sakura mi flor de cerezo, ¿qué piensas de esto?

No sabía que decir, no porque estuviera emocionada, si no porque estaba pasando el día mas vergonzoso de toda su vida, escucho murmullos de los alumnos y como su amigo Sai que iba con ella comenzaba a reírse, lo único que ella izo fue comenzar a caminar a la salida, no iba a seguir con esa locura, gran humillación ya avía pasado por hoy.

—Flor de cerezo porque te vas, ven conmigo y vallamos por el sendero de la vida hasta agotar la llama de la juventud.

Como se le ocurrió a lee decir eso, toda la escuela reía, tenía como propósito ser conocida un poco, ahora sé que todos me conocerán, pero no como yo creía, seré el hazmerreir de todos, mi vida está acabada, no me importo y Salí corriendo, luego hablaría con Lee.

Al otro día todos se reían de mi, debió de ser demasiado gracioso, el segundo día ni me aparecí quizá así se les olvidaba un poco y el tercero tuve que ir, porque Naruto me obligo, que en vez de ponerse celoso, solo se rio y me torturo haciendo que recordara como fue, pero para mi suerte solo eran unos cuantos lo que se reía, había hablado con Lee, se disculpo y dijo que no aria una escena como esas otra vez.

….-Fin del Flash Back-….

—Sakura, ¿Dónde esta Naruto?, quiero conocer a sus amigos, espero tener suerte.

—Ino, no lo digas asi

—Sakura no tiene nada de malo, además no e tenido nada de suerte, quiero conocer a un chico que este bueno.

—Para Ino, además no creo que los amigos de mi hermano estén "Buenos" como tu dices.

—No te creas Sakura puede que Naruto nos de la sorpresa y sus amigos estén como quieren.

—Ino tiene razón Sakura.

— ¡Hinata tu también quieres conocer a sus amigos! Valla creí que aquí la única urgida de chicos era Ino, pero creo que me equivoco.

—No Sakura… no es eso…. Yo… bueno quise decir…. Es que…. Tú no me entiendes…

—Vale Hinata respira y dímelo.

—Bueno… desde que entramos a la prepa no hemos visto a Naruto con sus amigos, así que quizá Ino tiene razón y sus amigos pueden estar…Buenos…

Sakura se puso a pensar y después se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Hinata era verdad, pocas veces había visto a su hermano en la escuela, es mas avía llegado a pensar que quizá ni estudiaba ahí pero como siempre llegaba con ella y sus amigas a la escuela, descarto esa posibilidad, cuando lo veía estaba con su grupo de amigos, debía suponer, pero por desgracia, siempre los veía de espaldas, así que no podía saber si sus amigos de su hermano serian agradables físicamente.

—En todo caso de que quisiera conocer a sus amigos, ¿cómo hacer que Naruto nos los presente?

—Fácil Sakura, ¡díselo!

—Como si fuera fácil decírselo Ino, el me aria muchas preguntas de el porque quiero conocerlos, que si me interesan como algo más que amigos, después me daría un sermón asi que mejor díganselo ustedes.

—Pues Hinata está descartada, ella no puede ni decir Fa porque ya esta roja, así que no hay de otra más que yo se lo diga.

En ese momento llego shizune, una prefecta de la escuela, que les dijo que pasaran a formarse a su cancha, porque iban a recibir indicaciones de la directora, obedecieron y cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que estaban solo los de primero, la directora no tardo en hablar, se llama Tsunade ella es una mujer de poca paciencia.

—Buenas días alumnos, como es costumbre cada año en esta preparatoria les hacemos una bienvenida a los de primero, así que están invitados a asistir a su bienvenida, será hoy en la noche aquí en la escuela, en el gimnasio, y el jardín de atrás.

Después de eso todos los alumnos se retiraron, los dejaron salir antes según por que como hoy es la bienvenida debían de estar prepararnos y todo eso, Ino, Hinata y Sakura se fueron a comprar ropa y después cada quien se fue a su casa, pero antes se pusieron de acuerdo en donde se verían, para llegar juntas.

.-.-.-En la Fiesta-.-.-.

Las 3 amigas avían llegado a la fiesta, las 3 iban con un vestido de diferente color y modelo, las 3 se veían realmente hermosas, la fiesta empezó, al principio estaban solo las 3, hasta que llegaron Kiba, Sai y Lee, las invitaron a bailar hasta que se cansaron y fueron por algo de beber, así paso su velada, después de un buen rato, el ambiente dio un giro cuando llegaron alumnos de quinto y metieron alcohol, como eran mayores de edad, tenían el permiso, siempre y cuando no se excedieran, todos tomaron, cada vez llegaba mas y mas, hasta que Hinata y Sakura que no estaban muy tomadas se dieron cuenta de que todos los chicos estaban muy tomados, entre ellos sus tres amigos e Ino.

—Sakura, deberíamos de llevar a Ino a casa, ya es tarde y en su estado será más difícil si lo dejamos para luego.

—Si Hinata, llamo a un taxi para que las lleve, yo igual me iré.

El taxi no tardo en llegar, así que Hinata y Sakura fueron por Ino, pero en ese momento Lee comenzó a llorar y a decirle a Sakura que en verdad la amaba y más cosas, que fueron efecto de tanto alcohol, Sakura despidió a sus dos amigas, cuando estaba a punto de irse sintió que alguien la jalo del brazo, cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que era Lee.

—Suéltame Lee, estas muy borracho, deberías de irte ya a tu casa.

—No Sakura, tengo algo que es muy importante que te diga.

—Me lo puedes decir mañana, cuando estés bien

—No Sakura, esto no puede esperar, es necesario que te lo diga ahora.

—Vale, dime pero suéltame.

—No te voy a soltar, Sakura porque no me haces caso, es por mis cejas pobladas, o porque, dime no entiendo, se supone que te trato bien, demasiado bien, he tratado de conquistarte, he sido lo más atento posible, pero creo que tú no te das cuenta de eso, dime a caso hay alguien más.

—Lee, suéltame, me estas lastimando.-Intento soltarse, pero fue en vano.

—No te estoy lastimando Sakura, al menos no como tú lo haces conmigo, en verdad te amo y quisiera que intentáramos algo.-La sujeto más fuerte y la fue acercando, la intención era clara, la iba a besar y Sakura no podía detenerlo, en ese momento alguien la ayudo, sintió un gran alivio.

—Suéltala, que no escuchaste

—Así que tu eres el otro, por el que Sakura no me hace caso.

—No digas tonterías Lee, estas tomado, vete a descansar.

—No son tonterías cerezo, este sujeto me ha robado tu corazón, debo de aceptar que es un buen oponente, sabré aceptar mi derrota y me marchare si tú me lo pides cerezo.

—Lee, por favor, vete a tu casa, mañana hablaremos de esto.

Lee entendió y se marcho, no sin antes ver a su "rival" al que le dedico una mirada de odio, porque según él le robo el corazón de Sakura…

..

Hola de nuevo!, aquí llego el capitulo, ahora si les explico, este capítulo lo dividí en 2 porque le quise agregar algo así de drama, jejejee, me gusto así como quedo, ustedes ¿quién creen que sea el "_Rival" _de Lee?, no odien a Lee, por como actuó, el me cae bien, pero debió de hacer eso para que tomara curso la historia, bueno chicas y chicos supongo, déjenme sus reviews para inspirarme más en la continuación va, de pende de los reviews que reciba es de como iré actualizando la historia, jejeje si eso es chantaje verdad, puf' creo que soy mal… está bien nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí ando de nuevo y con el tercer capítulo, bueno que de hecho es la segunda parte del segundo jejeje, bueno aquí esta, espero y les guste :D / las advertencias las mismas: la historia me pertenece pero los personajes son de Kishimoto, ok a y los guiones largos (—) son de que un personaje comienza a hablar y los guiones cortos (-) es cuando lo explico o pongo pensamientos…

.●**NUEVO CICLO**●.

**Fiesta de Bienvenida, Parte 2**

—Gracias, por a verme defendido de mi amigo, aunque no era necesario.

—Ese borracho no es tu amigo y claro que era necesario.

—Claro que es mi amigo, además yo lo tenía controlado, me iba a quitar o algo así si se acercaba más.

—Si claro de seguro tú podrías a ver te lo quitado sola.-Lo dijo con ironía, —Es obvio que si no hubiera llegado, tu novio el cejon te hubiera besado.

—Claro que no y no le digas cejon.

—a entonces si es tu novio.

—Claro que no, porque lo dices.

—Por lo que izo en la preparatoria.

— ¿Tu vas en nuestra escuela?

—Claro tonta, o si no dame otra opción de, él porque estoy aquí.

—Bueno pues no sé, puede que te hubieras colado.

En ese momento comenzó a timbrar el celular de Sakura, era Naruto, así que no contesto, sabía que la regañaría y le diría que no era hora para que siguiera en esa fiesta, quizá habría podida llegar más tarde si Naruto hubiera ido, pero como se había sentido mal, no pudo ir, después le llego un mensaje, que al igual que la llamada era de Naruto y decía; _"Sakura ven a casa, acaso no piensas llegar o que, voy por ti, es muy tarde para que andes sola, espérame allá y espero y no estés con ningún chico, porque lo correré por estar haciendo demorar a mi hermanita."_ Sakura guardo su teléfono y se dispuso a ir, no sin antes volver a darle las gracias a su "Salvador" aunque aun no sabía su nombre.

Cuando estaba en la salida de su escuela busco a Naruto, pero no vio nada ni nadie, la verdad es de que si le dio un poco de miedo, porque era ya tarde, pero aun así comenzó a caminar, encontraría a Naruto en el camino, después de dar la vuelta en la esquina, alguien la jalo del brazo, ella cerro sus ojos, de repente le dio miedo, fue una estúpida al salir de su escuela sola y en la noche, comenzaron a salirle pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos, hasta que su captor hablo.

—Porque lloras Sakura

Esa voz era de su salvador de hace un momento, se tranquilizo un poco y sintió como él la iba soltando y le daba vuelta para quedar de frente.

—Yo creí que tú eras algún vagabundo o algo así, nunca creí que fueras tú.

—Porque saliste de la escuela, creí que esperarías a tu hermano en la salida.

—Si lo iba a esperar, pero quería mejor toparlo de frente.

—Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa o a donde encuentres a tu hermano, es noche para que vallas tu sola.

—gracias…

—Sasuke

—Bueno gracias Sasuke y pues sabes mi nombre, o como me conoces yo a ti nunca te he visto en la escuela.

—Pues te conozco por Lee, cuando te propuso ser su novia.

—Calla por favor no me lo recuerdes.

Después de eso comenzaron a caminar y siguieron hablando, hasta que de repente Sakura se sentó en unas escaleras por las que pasaban.

—Sasuke hay que sentarnos un rato.

— ¿Acaso ya te cansaste Sakura?

—No es eso, lo que pasa es de que tengo frio y pues, está corriendo el viento y eso hace que me dé más frio, sentémonos un rato si.- Sasuke se iba a negar, pero después vio como Sakura hacia un puchero, el cual le saco una pequeña risa y después se sentó al lado de ella.

—Sasuke, después de esto vamos a ser amigos verdad.

—como sea.

—Lo tomare como un sí, y si vamos a ser amigos, debemos de saber cosas de ambos, como es mi primer año aquí vivo con mi hermano, pero como es su ultimo año, quizá el próximo viva con mis amigas, solo si el se va a otra ciudad.

—Yo tengo un hermano, pero no vivo con el.

Asi siguieron platicando, bueno mas Sakura, porque Sasuke, digamos que se limito a escuchar, platicaron de sus familias y de todo lo que se le ocurría a Sakura.

—Sakura ¿sigues teniendo frio?

—Pues un poco, pero si empezamos a caminar llegare más rápido a mi casa.-Sakura se estaba poniendo de pie, hasta que Sasuke la tomo del braso y la volvió a sentar, pero esta vez ella callo en las piernas de él. —yo, lo siento Sasuke, no quise caer en ti, pero tu tuviste la culpa por jalarme tan brusco.

— ¿No te han dicho que hablas mucho?, eso es molesto, así que tu eres una molestia.

— ¡Suéltame, me voy sola, mejor!, digo, ¡para no ser una molestia!

Sakura trato de levantarse pero Sasuke tenía más fuerza, así que con sus movimientos solo izo que quedaran en una posición un poco vergonzosa, Sakura seguía sentada en Sasuke, solo que esta vez estaban frente a frente, tenia cada pierna a cada lado de la cintura se Sasuke y sus manos estaban en el pecho de Sasuke, ella se quedo quieta, y avergonzada, no se dio cuenta en qué momento, pero Sasuke se estaba acercando a sus labios hasta que la beso, al principio fue torpe, pero poco a poco fue subiendo la temperatura, Sakura sentía que ardía, y Sasuke estaba en las misma, no aguanto más y tenía que tocarla, llevo cada mano a cada pierna de Sakura, comenzó a moverla de arriba así abajo, asiendo que sus sexos rosaran e hicieran que los 2 ansiaran mas estar juntos, Sakura estaba gimiendo suavemente en la oreja de Sasuke, cosa que a él lo descontrolaba mas, con una mano comenzó a meterla bajo el vestido y fue subiéndola más, hasta llegar a la intimad de Sakura que masajeo y pellizco, ella cada vez estaba más inquieta, así que con una mano bajo asta sentir el miembro de Sasuke erecto, pero algo les cayó como balde de agua fría, y fue de que escucharon que a unos cuantos pasos se acercaba alguien, Sakura se paro lo más rápido que pudo y se puso a arreglar su vestido.

—Sakura que haces aquí, pensé que aviamos quedado que me esperarías en la escuela.

—Naruto solo camine un poco, y pues te quería encontrar

—Te pudo a ver pasado algo, es muy noche para que estés sola.

—Pero si ella no está sola.-En ese momento Sasuke se puso de pie y miro a Naruto.

—Naruto te quiero presentar a….- No pudo terminar de hablar, porque Naruto la interrumpió.

—Sasuke, gracias por acompañar a mi hermana, así estoy más seguro de que no le pasara nada.

En ese momento los dos quedaron atónitos, Sakura porque descubrió que Sasuke era amigo de su hermano y Sasuke porque descubrió que esa chica era la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero si recordaba que cuando se presentaron ella había dicho que su apellido era Haruno, nunca dijo Uzumaki.

.868.686868.66868686.868686868.68686868686868668..8668686896969696969696969696..696.

Hola chicas y chicos, aquí acaba el capitulo, ¿les gusto?, que tal díganme en los reviews que les pareció, estuvo bien o estuvo mal, que les gustaría que pusiera en el siguiente capítulo o algo :) espero y les allá gustado jjijijiii, y vuelvo con el chantaje, quiero reviews! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Chicos, aquí ando de nuevo, este capítulo me gusta mucho, espero y a ustedes también les guste, creo que hasta ahora es el más largo jejeje, este tiene algo así medio Hot, espero les guste Ok ;) las advertencias las mismas, la historia es mía, pero los personajes de Kishimoto, el (—) cuando hablan y el (-) cuando dejan de hablar o algo así…

.●**NUEVO CICLO**●.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que paso lo sucedido con Sasuke y Sakura, ella les avía contado a Ino y a Hinata lo que había pasado con Sasuke, y también que Naruto los encontró, en esa semana que paso Sakura se quedo en su salón, no quería salir y quizá toparse con él, no tenía cara para verlo, se sentía demasiado apenada, dio gracias de que hoy fuera viernes, porque por lo menos en este fin de semana no tendría que estar nerviosa, por toparse con él, así que para relajarse, salió con sus amigas.

—Hinata, Sakura, vamos a ver una película.

—No Ino, siempre hacemos lo que tú quieres, además hoy es turno de Hinata escoger a donde quiere que vallamos.

—Pues ya que, Hinata ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—Bueno chicas, pues no se quisiera ir a un café o a comprar cosas para mi cabello.

—Ir al café sí, pero a comprar productos para tu cabello no, siempre tardamos demasiado.

—Ino, no seas grosera, iremos por un café y después por lo que quiera comprar Hinata, además recuerda que cuando te toca escoger vamos de compras por ropa, zapatos, accesorios, maquillaje y por muchas cosas más, y no nos quejamos, bueno a veces, pero aun así vamos, asi que tu di a dónde iremos primero Hinata.

—Está bien, vamos a buscar productos para mi cabello.

—Bien, andando.

Las chicas iban de tienda en tienda, todo por un tratamiento que Hinata estaba buscando, pero no encontraban, hasta que vieron que fuera de una tienda estaba una manta, donde estaba el producto que estaban buscando, aceleraron el paso, hasta que vieron que cerca de la tienda estaba Naruto y Sasuke.

—Chicas si quieren yo las espero acá.

—Frentona no empieces, lo de Sasuke ya paso, además no creo que se lo allá dicho a Naruto, y menos creo que te vaya a decir algo delante de él.

—Si Saku, además también vas con nosotras y no te dejaremos.

—Bueno está bien chicas.

Ellas comenzaron a caminar, tratando de evitar de qué Naruto y Sasuke las vieran, Hinata y Sakura iban con la mirada agachada e Ino iba más adelante que ellas, Ino llego primero que ellas al local, y entro sin esperarlas, quería encontrar el producto que quería Hinata, para ir al café, en cambio Hinata y Sakura estaban por llegar cuando de repente un señor paso corriendo e izo que Hinata callera junto con Sakura, porque iban tomadas de la mano, hinata soltó un pequeño quejido, en cambio Sakura solo cerró los ojos, porque sabía que Naruto o mejor dicho Sasuke estaba cerca y no dudaba que si Naruto había visto lo sucedido vendría a ayudarlas a levantarse, rogaba porque no vinieran, pero fue en vano, porque Naruto llego al momento.

—Sakura, Hinata están bien.-Dijo un rubio ofreciéndole una mano a Sakura y otra a Hinata

Hinata recibió la mano de Naruto con agrado y un poco o mejor dicho, demasiado sonrojada, en cambio Sakura aun no abría los ojos, no quería ver a Sasuke, pero de repente sintió como era levantada del suelo, por la cintura, cosa que izo que se girara y abriera los ojos, pero los abrió mas al darse cuenta de que para su buena o mala suerte, Sasuke fue el que la había levantado, así duraron un momento, ninguno quitaba la mirada del otro, hasta que un rubio los interrumpió.

—eh, Sasuke, deja a Sakura, recuerda que es mi hermana.

Cuando Sakura escucho eso, le dio una cachetada a Sasuke y se soltó de él, entrando rápidamente al local, sin siquiera esperar a Hinata, se fue a uno de los últimos pasillos de esa tienda, donde casi nadie iba, estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando el mejor amigo de su hermano se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, hasta quedar pegado a ella de espaldas.

— ¿Por qué saliste corriendo y porque me diste una cachetada?.… Sakura

—Sasuke…

—Ninguna mujer me avía pegado, te portaste mal Sakura.

— ¡Que tonterías estás diciendo Sasuke!, te di la cachetada por lo sucedido la vez pasada en la noche, el día de la bienvenida.

—Entonces esta molesta, no deberías de estarlo

— ¡Claro que estoy molesta!

—Pero no te preocupes, que te recompensare.

— ¿Qué? ¿Recompensar de qué?

—Pues tu enojo es de que esa vez no terminamos lo que empezamos…- Y sin esperar algo mas Sasuke fue juntándose más a Sakura, lo más posible que fuera, comenzó a besar su nuca y con sus manos fue acariciando sus piernas, poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual lo masajeo en forma circular, como Sakura llevaba pantalón, no podía meter sus manos debajo del, así que las llevo enfrente, y fue a su intimidad, masajeándola y deleitándose con los pequeños gemidos de Sakura, se le hacía incomodo, no poder meter su mano porque los pantalones eran pegados, pero ya lo aria más adelante, después levo sus manos a los pechos de ella, que los apretaba y pellizcaba, sentía que sus pantalones le apretaban, así que los desabrocho y bajo un poco, para que su erección no le doliera tanto, y se empezó a tallar en el trasero de Sakura, cosa que al parecer a ella le gusto, porque sus gemidos eran más sonoros, sin previo aviso volteo a Sakura, poniéndola de frente y la beso en los labios, fue un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión, la levanto y Sakura enrollo sus piernas en la cadera de él, cosa que agradeció, porque hacía que la intimidad de Sakura y la de él, se pegaran mas y chocaran, haciendo que ellos sintieran una descarga de deseo, Sasuke desabrocho un poco el pantalón de Sakura, lo suficiente para poder meter su mano, y empezó a masajear su intimidad, solo que esta vez metiendo un dedo, con el que hacia movimientos circulares, Sakura estaba más inquieta, así que metió su mano al bóxer de Sasuke, y lo acaricio, le daba pequeños jalones, lo mismo que hacia Sasuke en la intimidad de ella, cada vez que el metía y sacaba un dedo en ella, Sakura hacia con su miembro la misma acción, simulando que sus dedos de Sasuke era su miembro, así estuvieron, hasta que Sasuke eyaculo en la mano de Sakura, ella al sentir el liquido en su mano la saco del bóxer de Sasuke, y la puso delante de ambos, Sasuke estaba concentrado en ver las expresiones que hacia Sakura, en cambio ella estaba sorprendida, no sabía si comérselo o tirarlo, volteo a ver a Sasuke y se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, al principio se sonrojo, pero después no lo quito la mirada y poco a poco fue acercando su mano a su boca y comenzó a lamerla, cosa que a Sasuke lo éxito demasiado, y comenzó a mover sus dedos más rápido en la intimidad de Sakura, así estuvieron, hasta que escucharon que sus amigos se acercaban, Sasuke bajo a Sakura y rápidamente se abrocho el pantalón, lo mismo izo Sakura, hasta que llegaron Naruto, Hinata e Ino.

—Sakura porque corriste, está bien que Sasuke está feo pero tampoco.

—No Naruto, no corrí por eso, fue por… bueno no importa, vámonos.

—Está bien, oye Sasuke cambio de planes, iremos con las chicas a un café, Hinata dijo que no había problema.

—Como quieras Naruto, andando.

—Sakura, pisaste algo, es como no sé, un liquido es blanco, lo tienes en tu pie derecho.-Hinata señalo el pie de Sakura y todos voltearon a ver, Sakura sintió morir, que aria si Naruto se daba cuenta de que ese "Liquido blanco" no era otra cosa más que semen, volteo a ver a Sasuke que la miraba de reojo.

—Sakura.-Naruto la llamo, que aria, tenía que pensar rápido, Naruto la mataría. —Límpiate el pie, eso si esta asqueroso, nunca vuelvas a comprar en esta tienda, que será esa porquería.- sintió un gran alivio, por primera vez dio gracias de que Naruto no fuera nada listo en ese tema, empezaron a caminar rumbo al café, cuando llegaron Naruto se sentó junto a Hinata, al lado de Naruto Sasuke, después Sakura y al final Ino, estaban en una mesa redonda, cada quien pidió algo, y estaban platicando de lo que sea, acepto Sasuke y Sakura, el no hablaba mucho, y ella aun seguía procesando lo que había sucedido hace un rato, estaba concentradísima, hasta que sintió que una mano estaba pellizcando su intimidad, dio un pequeño saltito y cerro con fuerza las piernas, pero fue en vano, porque en vez de quitar la mano de Sasuke, izo que tuviera más contacto con su intimidad.

—Sakura estas bien.

—eh!, si…Naruto, solo que… bueno creo que… me quiero ir ya a casa. –No podía hablar bien, la respiración la tenía entre cortada y sentía que su cara ardía, y como no debía estarlo, si Sasuke en ningún momento dejo en paz su intimidad.

—Bien Sakura, iré a pagar y nos vamos.

—Vamos Naruto, te acompaño.

—Claro, vamos Hinata.

—Bueno, en lo que ustedes van a pagar, yo voy al baño.

—Yo te acompaño Ino.

Sakura e Ino fueron al baño, Ino se estaba retocándose el maquillaje y Sakura solo se estaba echando agua en la cara, de repente cuando ya no había nadie más aparte de ellas dos en el baño, Ino cerró la puerta con seguro y se puso en frente de Sakura.

—¡Eres una condenada afortunada!

—Ino, porque lo dices, hoy no e tenido nada de suerte.

—Pues si lo que has hecho no a sido nada de suerte, dame tu mala suerte, porque para mi es buena.

—Hay Ino, no se porque lo dices.

—No te agas Sakura, lo sabes y muy bien, las dos sabemos que "El liquido blanco" que estaba en la tienda no era de nadie mas que de Sasuke.

—Ino tu y yu mente sucia, como cres que seria de Sasuke.

—A mi no me haces tonta como a Naruto, el es un caso perdido, pero yo no frentona, y tu y Sasuke en la tienda isieron todo menos hablar.

—Eso no es sierto Ino.

—Sakura no lo niegues, y como si fuera para menos, lo haces en frente de Naruto, Sasuke te metió la mano, ahorita, ¡en el café!

—Yo no quería.

—Aja, ya lo aceptaste, Sakura dame el secreto, para tener a un bombon como el.

—Eso no es suerte Ino, es no se, todo menos suerte.

—Lo que digas frentona.

—Bueno Ino, abre la puesta y vámonos, que nos han de estar esperando.

—Antes de que salgamos me tienes que contar

—Luego te cuento Ino

—No Sakura, será ahora, porque si no, después pondrás cualquier pretexto.

—Está bien Ino, te contare

—Pero quiero que me cuentes todo, sin acepción y detalle a detalle.

Sakura le conto todo a Ino, ella le había dicho que era una afortunada por tener a Sasuke, pero Sakura solo le decía que juntarse con ella había hecho que ella hubiera hecho eso con Sasuke, ambas salieron de el baño, se encontraron con sus amigos y se fueron cada quien a su casa.

…..-.

Hola, ¿qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero y les allá gustado, díganme que les pareció la escena hot! Jejejejee' díganmelo en los Reviews, depende de cuantos reciba es con el tiempo que actualizare :) bien pues nos leemos mas después, adiosito :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola lectores/as :D aquí ando de nuevo, muy retrasada jejeje, creo que si tarde un muchito con la conti, pero pues no recibí muchos reviews que digamos y eso me deprimió, pero bueno aquí está la conti, espero y les guste, este capítulo está dividido en 2, esta es la primera parte, bueno chic s espero sus reviews y quiero muchos jejeje, las advertencias son las mismas, los personajes son de Kishimoto, y la historia es mía ñ_ñ

…

**..**

…

.●**NUEVO CICLO**●.

…

**..**

…

Ya habían pasado unas semanas, después de lo sucedido con Sasuke, Sakura trataba de evitarlo, cada vez que lo veía trataba de no topárselo, cuando él iba por el rumbo de donde estaba ella, ella se iba, hasta el momento le funcionaba, pero aun que lo negara, ella quería verlo, sabía que no era amor, era imposible, solo había cruzado palabras con él cuando fue la fiesta y en el centro comercial, sentía una atracción asía el, pero como no sentirla, si era uno de los chicos más codiciados de su escuela y además era el capitán del equipo de futbol, era imposible no sentirse atraída por él, pero claro, como siempre Ino daba su opinión, y decía que lo que Sakura sentía era puro placer o "Calentura", sabía que su amiga tenía solo un poco de razón, y por eso mismo le preocupaba, no quería que él la tomara por cualquiera, era raro, pero le preocupaba lo que el pensara de ella, era el primer chico con el que le pasaba eso.

— ¿Sakura estas de acuerdo con lo que dijo Ino?

—Frentona, te habla Hinata-Pero Sakura estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no escuchaba a sus dos amigas.

—Ino, ¿crees que Sakura esté bien?-Dijo Hinata un poco preocupada, por ver que últimamente su amiga estaba muy distraída.

—Claro Hinata, no es de preocuparse, de seguro la frentona solo está pensando en cómo tirarse a Sasuke, mira que le gusta estar con él y por lo que se a él no le hace ninguna molestia estar con ella, son unos calenturientos, que solo quieren estar calentándose.

—Ino, no lo digas así!-La regaño Hinata, que estaba algo sonrojada por los comentarios de su amiga. —Sakura no es así, lo que pasa es de que pues, Sasuke es un nuevo chico y pues Sakura esta impresionada nada más y no es calentura.-Dijo aun mas sonrojada, era difícil entender como Hinata podía ser amiga de Sakura e Ino, bueno en especial de Ino, Hinata era más inocente a comparación de Ino, que a simple vista se le veía que era una experta en el tema y no le causaba ninguna pena, al contrario, hablaba de el tema como si fuera algo de todos los días.

—Hinata, las dos sabemos que es simple calentura, además a nadie le hace algún daño, a mi por ejemplo, hace días que no he estado con alguien, y eso me pone más hormonal de lo normal.

—Bueno, tu porque ya estas acostumbrada.

—vamos Hinata, porque no has estado con alguien, de lo que se pierden tu y Sakura, bueno, mas tu, porque al menos Sakura ya llego a otro nivel.

—Bueno pero no es algo que deba de ser necesario, no todas lo hacemos por calentura como tú dices.

—Yo se que tu quieres Hinata.-Decia Ino, que le daba piquetitos con sus dedos en la pansa de Hinata, mirándola como si fuera una niña, incitándola a hacer travesuras (¬w¬). — Y no lo niegues Hinata, que a acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de las miraditas que le hechas a Naruto.

—Yo… que… no lo veo... es que… bueno… tú no sabes.-Hinata se quedo callada por un momento, demasiada sonrojada, hasta que de repente, se puso de pie y soltó rápidamente lo que iba a decir.— ¡Él siempre está parado a donde yo veo!

— ¿Y quién es el Hinata?

De repente Hinata dio un pequeño brinco y volteo, a ver a Lee, que se encontraba de tras de ella.

—Él… no es nadie…

—Vamos Hinata, dime, yo no le diré a nadie

—Lee… Bueno es que… bueno… tu… no lo conoces… enserio…-Hinata estaba demasiado nerviosa, no volvería a hablar de ese tema jamás, y menos con Ino.

—Entonces lo aceptas, si hay alguien eh Hinata, mira que lo tenias bien guardado.

—No Lee… Bueno, es que tú no sabes…

—Dime Hinata, quien es, ¡dime, dime, dime!

—Se llama, N…

— ¿Acaso es Naruto?

—Naruto, no Lee… el no es…-dijo rápido Hinata, ella no quería que el supiera, bueno, no quería que nadie supiera.

— ¿Entonces quién es?

—Bueno, el se llama… Noriz

— ¿Noriz? Y ¿cómo se come?-Dijo Lee, haciendo broma por el nombre recién inventado por Hinata.

—Vasta Lee, vez, por eso no te quería decir, porque sabía que te ibas a burlar.

—No Hinata, pero bueno, dime de donde es Noriz.

Hinata se quedo callada, si con trabajo y pudo inventarse ese ridículo nombre, como quería que se inventara una vida de el tal Noriz, era obvio que para las mentiras y el tema del sexo, era pésima, así que rápidamente le dio una fugaz vista a Ino, que solo reía, por la plática con Lee, pero para fortuna de Hinata, Ino entendió e intervino, cambiándole el tema a Lee, ya dejaría que atormentara a la pobre de Hinata en otro momento.

—Bueno Lee, ya que estas aquí, queremos pedirte un favor.

—Si es que te presente a mis amigos, olvídalo Ino, no lo haré hasta que me consigas una cita con Sakura.

—No ahora eso no, pero más adelante lo tomare en cuenta.

—Bueno y si no son chicos, ¿entonces que es Ino?

—Bueno cejon, lo que quiero que agás es de que, saques a Sakura del trance en el que esta.- Dio señalándola y haciendo que por consiguiente, Lee la mirara.

— ¿Que le paso a Sakura?, ¿está bien?, ¿por qué esta ida?... ¡Qué le isiste Ino!

—Cálmate ceo, digamos que Sakura solo está en un trance de estupidez pasajera.

—Pues no entiendo bien en que quieres que las ayude.

—Lee queremos que agás que Sakura vuelva, bueno que salga de ese trance, que hace que este despistada siempre, por lo menos hazlo ahorita.

—Y como lo ago?

—Pues haz lo que sea, grítale, jálale un mechón de cabello, pícale un ojo, no sé, si quieres bésala

—¿En serio la puedo besar?.-Dio Lee, con los ojitos de gato ( :3)

—Claro, mientras agá que este cuerda as lo.

Y sin decírselo dos veces, Lee se fue acercando a Sakura, estaba a nada de juntar sus labios, hasta que sintió como alguien lo aventaba lejos de ella.

—Que te pasa cejon, porque te quisiste aprovechar de mi hermanita.

—Estuve tan cerca de besar sus labios.-Dijo Lee, que ahora de sus ojos salían gruesas lagrimas (T_T) y un pelinegro lo veía enfadado.

En ese momento Naruto empezó a zarandear a Sakura, haciendo que reaccionara

—No puedo creer que permitieras que el cejon casi te bese, Sakura.

—¡Que!

—No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta Sakura.

—En serio que no Naruto.

—Naruto, no regañes a Sakura, ella no tuvo la culpa, yo fui el desconsiderado que quiso aprovechar el momento y querer probar esos deseosos labios.

—No me importa eso Lee, no vuelvas a acercártele a si a mi hermana, en que estabas pensando.

—Perdón Naruto, pero es que yo vine con ellas, Hinata me conto de su amor Noriz, después Ino me dijo que…

— ¿Noriz? ¿Quién es ese?.

—No me digas que no lo conoces Naruto, el es el amor de Hinata.- Dijo Lee, como si el supiera mucho de el tema.

—Valla Hinata, espero conocer al tal Noriz ese.-Dijo Naruto con un poco de celos y con rencor.

Sakura solo escuchaba la plática o discusión, pero no entendía nada, ¿quién era Noriz? ¿A caso Naruto sentía algo también por Hinata?, en ese momento para evitar seguir hablando o pensando de Noriz, Naruto intervino.

—Bueno Sakura, para estar seguro que hoy no tendrás mas encuentros, anormales con Lee, te irás conmigo a casa, aprovechando que hoy salimos a la misma hora, te espero en el estacionamiento, además nos acompañaras a Sasuke y a mí, tenemos que comprar unas cosas, mis papas dijeron que podemos hacer una "Pijamada" hoy que no están.- y sin más se fue Naruto y Sasuke, el cual solo había estado viendo a Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

—Sakura hay que hacer nosotras también una Pijamada.

—Claro Ino, yo compro las cosas, ustedes lleguen a la hora que quieran, mis padres ya se habrán ido.

— ¿Y regresaran mañana?

—No, regresaran hasta que termine el fin de semana.

— ¡Esto se pondrá bueno!

—Ino es la casa de Sakura, no aremos nada malo, solo será una pijamada y ya.

En ese momento el timbre de la escuela se escucho, y todos los alumnos debían de entrar a sus clases, la clase paso rápida y para mala suerte de Sakura era su última clase del día, eso significaba que Naruto estaría esperándola, comenzó a guardar sus cosas y fue caminando a paso lento por la escuela, hasta llegar al estacionamiento y fue cuando recordó que Sasuke estaría con ellos, sus nervios aumentaron, cada vez que daba un paso estaba más cerca de él, y para aumentar más sus nervios, la volteo a ver, ella bajo la mirada y subió rápido a la camioneta de Naruto, en el asiento de atrás, Naruto y Sasuke subieron y comenzaron a avanzar.

—Que bien que llegas Sakura, ¿el cejon te molesto?

—No Naruto, ni me lo tope.

—Eso está bien, no quiero que ese deforme sea el novio de mi hermanita.

— ¡Naruto no le digas así!

—porque lo defiendes tanto Sakura, ¿acaso te gusta?

—No claro que no, pero él es mi amigo y no quiero que le digas así.

—Bueno no quiero pelear ahorita Sakura, así que vamos al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas, para hoy en la noche, vamos a dejar a Sasuke a su casa y después nos vamos a la nuestra.

—Naruto mejor veme a dejar a casa y después te vas con Sasuke a donde quiera que tengan que ir.

—No Sakura, que tal y si te dejamos en casa, aprovechas, llamas a Lee y terminan lo que dejaron pendiente ese rato.

—Naruto entiende que ¡entre Lee y yo no hay nada y nunca lo abra!

—Eso espero Sakura, pero bueno, por si a caso, mejor te vas con nosotros, además nos ayudaras, hay muchas cosas que debemos de comprar, ¿a cuanta gente invitaste Sasuke?

— ¡Naruto! ¿Qué es lo que planeas para hoy?

—No sé, le dije a Shikamaru y a Sasori que dieran ese aviso.

— ¡Naruto!

— ¡Genial!, con Sasori es más que suficiente, el se encargara de invitar a demasiada gente.

— ¡NARUTO!-grito Sakura, que ya estaba fastidiada de que ni Naruto ni Sasuke le asieran caso.

—Que pasa Sakura.

— ¿Que es lo que tienes planeado hacer esta noche en casa?

—Que a caso no es obvio Sakura, no sé si eres tonta o te haces-Dijo el Uchiha, que solo veía a Sakura de perfil, ya que ni siquiera volteo a verla bien (el estaba en el asiento de copiloto, adelante)

— ¡Eres un tonto Sasuke!

Naruto solo comenzó a reírse de esa escena, ver a su hermana y a Sasuke pelear, era divertido, por un momento recordó que él y Sasuke eran iguales. —No pelen, vengan.-dijo Naruto bajando del auto. —Hemos llegado ya al centro comercial, Sakura ayúdame.-dijo cuando los otros dos ya habían bajado y empezaron a caminar.

—No Naruto, yo no quiero que agás hoy una fiesta en casa.

—Naruto no le agás caso a la tonta de tu hermana.

— ¡No me digas tonta Sasuke!

—Yo te diré como yo quiera Sakura, y para mi eres una tonta.

—Ya cálmense chicos, a ver Sakura, dame una razón por la cual no tenga que hacer la fiesta.

—No le agás caso Naruto, solo te dirá una tontería, una cosa de niñas tontas.

— ¡Cállate Sasuke! Y Naruto, no agás hoy la fiesta, por favor, es que teníamos planeado hoy en la noche hacer una pijamada

—Vez Naruto te dije que era una tontería.

—Espera Sasuke, ¿quiénes son las chicas que irán hoy Sakura?

—Pues quien más tonto, pues Ino y Hinata.

—Está bien, no aremos la fiesta, pero solo con una condición… que no allá chicos.

—Está bien Naruto.- Y dicho esto Sakura se subió a la camioneta, esperando a que Sasuke y Naruto entraran

—Que estupidez acabas de hacer Naruto, no vamos a cancelar la fiesta por la pijamada esa de Sakura y su amigas.

—Cálmate Sasuke, podemos hacer mañana la fiesta.

Sasuke miro a Naruto y fue cuando entendió la razón por la cual avía aceptado cambiar el día de la fiesta. — ¿Cuál de las amigas de la tonta esa, es la que te gusta?

— ¡¿Qué?, ¡no me gusta ninguna!, ¡como crees que a mí!, ¡estás loco Sasuke!

—Naruto te conozco muy bien, dime quien es, la rubia loca o la chica tímida.

—como crees que a mi… gustarme ella… y luego Hinata… de donde sacas tanta tontería Sasuke.

—Es Hinata, lo acabas de decir, bueno, son tus gustos, espero y logres quitarle lo tímida, así que como tú fuiste el que cancelo la fiesta, tu se lo dirás a Sasori y también iré a esa tonta pijamada.

—Por lo visto a ti también te gusta una chica, verdad, es Ino verdad.

—No digas tonterías Naruto, solo iré a ver cómo te avergüenzas delante de Hinata.-Y sin esperar algo mas, Sasuke subió a la camioneta.

Naruto marco el numero de Sasori y mientras hablaba con el camino a la camioneta.

…

**..**

…

Bien chicas, pues hasta aquí el capitulo, el siguiente es la continuación, por así decirlo jejeje, espero y les allá gustado, y quiero reviews, mientras mas reviews reciba, mas rápido actualizo ;)

Bien chicas pues me despido jejeje adiosito & nos leemos en el otro capítulo ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Hola lectores y lectoras :D aquí de nuevo con la conti, gracias por sus reviews, aunque ahora no los pude contestar, porque me llegaron a mi correo :S eso esta raro, pero bueno enserio gracias, me hicieron muy feliz, este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hace una semana, pero no sé por qué razón no lo subí, bueno si se, jejeje, como me isieron felices, lo hice mas largo, así que espero y les guste, así que si quieren mas así, dejen su reviews Ok ;).

Las advertencias son pues casi las mismas la historia es mía, pero los personajes de Kishimoto, el (—) cuando hablan y el (-) cuando dejan de hablar, en este capítulo está un Po'v Sakura, pero se darán cuenta, la letra _es cursiva, son pensamientos, _ok C: bueno los dejo que lean en paz :D

…

**..**

…

.●**NUEVO CICLO**●.

…

**..**

…

**Po'v Sakura**

_Son las 8:15 de la noche y habíamos quedado que ellas llegarían a las 8 en punto, de seguro Ino es la que está tardando, Hinata siempre es puntual, porque no llegan, maldición, que tal y llega primero el tonto de Sasuke, ¿se repetirá lo de la vez pasada?, no creo, aunque si quisiera, pero que estoy pensando, ¡no!, no puede volver a pasar pero si llega primero, ¿qué hago? para acabarla Naruto se está bañando y el bañándose se tarda una eternidad, bueno preparare algún bocadillo mientras no llegan las chicas._

Sakura empezó a preparar bocadillos y bebidas para cuando llegaran sus amigas, se fue a sentar en la sala, espero, miro la hora y eran 8:40, a caso sus amigas no planeaban llegar ¿o qué?, hasta que escucho que le marcaban a su celular, vio el numero y era de Ino.

— ¡Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname!

—Pero porque Ino, no me digas que ya no vendrán.

—Yo si quería ir, pero es que, debes de entenderme.

—Ino pero si tú fuiste la que planeo esto, yo ya prepare las cosas y Naruto cancelo la fiesta.

— ¿Iba a ver una fiesta?, eso hubiera sido mejor, Sakura no la hubieras cancelado.

— ¡¿Entonces si hubiera sido la fiesta si hubieras venido?

—Si, bueno no, bueno tú me entiendes, enserio me gustaría ir.

—Y si tanto te gustaría venir, ¿por qué no vienes?, y no pongas un pretexto tonto.

—Oh, mi queridísima amiga, déjame decirte que no es un pretexto, y si lo fuera, fíjate que no es nada tonto.

—Ya dímelo, donde conociste a ese chico.

—Pero por quien me tomas Sakura.

—Te tomo como mi amiga, y la única amiga que tengo que es así de loca, ¡eres Tú!

—Bueno ya está bien, si es un chico, se llama Shikamaru y es de 5to.

—Guau Ino tu nunca vas a cambiar.

—Si tu quisieras pudieras tener casi los mismos galanes que yo, pero no quieres.

—Ino yo no soy así, pero bueno, ya ¿qué haré con las cosas que compre y prepare para hoy?

—de eso no te preocupes Sakura, Hinata si ira, de hecho apenas se fue, ella estaba aquí y pues la retrase un poquito.

—Bueno por lo menos ella si vendrá,

—Ya no estés resentida Sakura, para que veas que soy una buena amiga, si quieres organizó una salida como la otra vez en el centro comercial, y le digo a Sasuke que valla y hacen sus "Cosas"

— ¡Ino basta!, ¿que a caso no tienes que arreglarte para tu salida con el tal Shikamaru?

—cierto, pero quería hablar un rato con mi amiga, pero como ya se enojo…

—Ino no me enoje.

—Lo sabía, por eso te quiero, porque tú no eres enojona

En ese momento el timbre de su casa se escucho. —Bueno Ino tengo que colgarte, creo que Hinata acaba de llegar.

—Pero si Hinata acaba de irse, ni a medio camino a de estar a tu casa.-En ese momento volvió a escucharse el timbre.

—Bueno, llego y ya, adiós Ino y que te diviertas.-No espero a que su amiga le contestara y colgó, dejo el celular en la mesita de noche y fue a abrir la puerta, esperando encontrar a su amiga, pero desafortunadamente para ella se encontró con Sasuke, por un momento se quedaron viendo, después el sonrío de lado y ella se sonrojo, pero el cambio esa sonrisa por una de burla y ella al darse cuenta quiso cerrarle la puerta en su cara, pero él lo impidió poniendo su pie y después empujo la puerta, entro y la cerro.

—Que te pasa Sakura, porque me querías dejar fuera.

—Esta es mi casa y no quiero que estés aquí, además ni te invite.

—Ni te emociones que ni te vine a ver a ti, viene a ver al tonto de Naruto, a ver como se avergüenza.

— ¿Cómo se avergüenza en qué?

—En cosas que no te incumben, chismosita.

—No me digas así, que no lo soy, el es mi hermano y solo quería saber.

—Hpm

Sakura comenzó a caminar a su sala y Sasuke la siguió, Sasuke se sentó en la sala y en frente estaba la mesita, como Sakura no quería estar a solas con Sasuke solo iba a tomar el celular y se iba a ir, pero cuando se agacho para tomarlo, Sasuke la agarro de la cintura e izo que ella quedara sentada en las piernas de él.

— ¡Quien te crees o que!, suéltame

—Yo creo que no Sakura.

Sakura comenzó a moverse, se levanto un poco, Sasuke la toma de la cintura y la sentó, así fueron varias veces, hasta que Sakura sintió algo debajo de su trasero, y fue cuando con más fuerza quiso levantarse, pero esta vez Sasuke aprovecho que se levanto, para voltearla y ponerla frente a él, comenzó a besar a Sakura, al principio ella no correspondía, pero después ambos se estaban besando, Sakura comenzó a moverse en forma circular en el miembro de Sasuke, mientas el solo jugaba con sus pechos.

—Maldición Sakura, vez lo que provocaste.

Sakura se sonrojo, al ver que Sasuke señalaba su miembro. —Pero si…

—No digas nada, pequeña, mejor sigue con lo que estás haciendo.

Sakura comenzó a restregarse mas con el miembro de Sasuke, cosa que a él lo éxito más, si es que se podía, los besos cada vez se hacían más intensos, Sasuke metió la mano debajo de la blusa de Sakura y apretó su pecho, lo comenzó a mover al mismo ritmo en el que se movía Sakura, después sintió su pezón y estaba duro, coso que izo que por dentro sonriera, Sakura comenzó a dar brinquitos sobre él y fue cuando él la acostó debajo de el, estaba a punto de quitarle su blusa, cuando escucharon el timbre, al principio no le isieron caso, hasta que Sakura recordó que vendría Hinata.

—Sasuke… Espera, es Hinata.

—Que espere.

—No, es de noche.

—Que le abra Naruto.

— ¡No!

—Porque no.

—Porque nos vería que estamos así.

Sakura le dio un fuerte empujón a Sasuke, el cayó al suelo y Sakura se fue corriendo a la puerta, para encontrarse con una Hinata sonriente.

—Perdón por la demora Sakura, ¿te interrumpí en algo?-Dijo volteando a ver a Sasuke.

Sakura de momento se sonrojo, si su amiga supiera que es lo que estaba haciendo, si que la interrumpió y en algo muy bueno. —No Hinata, no estaba haciendo nada, de hecho te estaba esperando, pero ven, pasa, vamos a mi cuarto.

Comenzaron a caminar al cuarto de Sakura, pero cuando pasaron por la sala, vieron a Sasuke sentado en la sala, con un cojín entre sus piernas, y a Naruto delante de él, sentado en la mesita, Sakura se rio un poco, lo que izo que Naruto y Sasuke voltearan.

—Hola Hinata, no sabía que ya habías llegado.

—Hola Naruto, pues… acabo de llegar…

—Que es tan gracioso Naruto, porque te estás riendo.-Dijo Sakura, al ver que Naruto no se contenía su risa.

—Es que cuando baje Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo, pero bueno ya paso… Oigan,¿ no falta Ino?

—No vendrá, me hablo y me dijo que tendrá una cita.

—Lo siento Sasuke, no vino la razón por la que viniste aquí.

—Yo no vine por ella Naruto.

—Claro que si, chicas podrían ayudar a Sasuke a salir con Ino, aunque no niegue yo se que él la quiere.

—Pues si él quiere algo con ella, que el la busque.-Dijo Sakura enojada, o mejor dicho celosa. —Ven Hinata, vámonos a mi cuarto.

—Pero que dije de malo.-Dijo Naruto

—Nada Naruto… No dijiste nada malo.-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

Las chicas estaban en el cuarto de Sakura, comenzaron a hablar, y a Sakura se le olvido el mal momento que acababa de pasar, ambas chicas se cambiaron, Hinata se puso un short que le quedaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, con una blusa de tirantes, un poco escotada, y Sakura se puso un short más pequeño, con una blusa igual de tirantes con escote.

—Y quien te gusta Hinata, porque ya me contaron, y ese que el tal "Noriz" es solo un sobrenombre de el chico que te gusta.

—Bueno… Sakura… es que… ese chico es…. No, mejor lo dejamos así…

—Dime Hinata, acaso no confías en mí

—Claro que si Sakura, es que el chico que me gusta es…

En ese momento entro a la habitación Naruto, que estaba algo molesto.

— ¡Hinata, quien es ese Noriz!

—Naruto…

—Pero que estás haciendo aquí, Naruto tonto, fuera de mi cuarto, Hinata y yo estamos hablando de cosas importantes y privadas.-Sakura saco a Naruto y cerró la puerta con seguro.

—Perdón Hinata, estabas a punto de decirme quien te gusta y por el tonto de Naruto no me dijiste.

—Si, Sakura, pero bueno, luego te digo ¿sí?

—Bueno, está bien Hinata.

—Oye Sakura, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro Hinata, dime.

—Se supone que tus papas no viven aquí, porque dices que volverán después del fin de semana, ¿no se supone que solo en esta casa viven Naruto y tú?

—Bueno, lo que pasa es de que mis papas están arreglando unos papeles míos y pues hace una semana que llegaron acá, pero los fines de semana se van.

—ah, ya entiendo, bueno pues qué bueno que ahora los hayan dejado hacer una pijamada, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, lo bueno es de que contrataron a una señora para que nos ayude en la cocina, lo malo es de que solo cuando están ellos, así que en los fines de semana no, y pues Naruto cocina y yo lavo, jejeje.

—Pues está bien eso jejeje.

—Perdón Hinata que descuidada soy, vamos a comer algo a la cocina.

—Está bien Sakura, vamos.

Las chicas fueron a la cocina y después quisieron ir a ver una película en la sala, donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto.

—Naruto, déjanos ver una película si

—Pero Sakura, estamos viendo el fut, mas al rato.

—Por favor Naruto y si quieren se quedan a ver la película con nosotras si.

—Sakura, no, mejor ve a tu cuarto, ahí tienes tu propia televisión.

—Sí pero aquí se ve mejor y se disfruta más.

—No Sakura, si quieren ver la película tendrán que esperar a que acabe.

—Naruto, hazlo por Hinata, es la invitada.

—Hinata no me lo ha pedido si no si.

—Bueno…Sakura podemos ver la película… en tu cuarto… por mí no hay ningún problema…

—No Hinata, Naruto te mostrara lo amable que es y dejara que veamos aquí la película.

—Pero Sakura, ya dijo Hinata que no hay ningún problema.

—Bueno… está bien, entiendo que no te guste tratar bien a los invitados, entonces la próxima pijamada será con Ino o en tu casa Hinata.

—Claro Sakura, sabes que ese no es ningún problema.

— ¡Eso es chantaje Sakura!

—Claro que no, simplemente estamos diciendo las cosas como son.

—Bueno ya que, vean aquí su tonta película.

— ¡Sí!

—Espera Naruto, yo también soy un invitado y yo no quiero ver esa película.

—Calla Sasuke, Naruto ya nos dio permiso, así que si quieres ver tu tonto partido de fut, puedes ir a la habitación de Naruto.

—Hay que ver la película Sasuke, no creo que este fea, además el partido lo podemos ver en repetición.

—Hmp

—Bueno Naruto ve por unos cobertores y ponlos en el suelo, esta noche nos quedaremos a dormir abajo.

—Sakura nosotros también nos quedamos aquí, con ustedes sí.

—Si Hinata no tiene ningún problema si.

—Claro… por mí no hay problema de que Naruto se quede… a dormir con nosotras.

—Pues entonces Naruto ve por los cobertores, almohadas y lo que haga falta, mientras Hinata acompáñame a la cocina.

—Claro Sakura, ven vamos Sasuke por las cosas.-Naruto y Sasuke se fueron a la habitación de Sakura por los cobertores, mientras ellas fueron por las cosas a la cocina.

—Bien Hinata, puedes llevarte esta botana, y después vienes por esto, si, mientras yo acomodo unas cosas.

—Claro Sakura, de una vez lo llevo.

Sakura estaba acomodando unos trastes, escucho que Hinata entro a la cocina, se le izo raro que hubiera regresado rápidamente, pero aun así no le dijo nada, es mas ni volteo a verla, hasta que sintió unas manos en su cintura, fue cuando trato de voltear, pero no pudo, solo sintió que le hablaba al oído.

—Cuando quieras puedes ir también a mi casa, fíjate que allá también hay cosas que acomodar.

— ¡Sasuke suéltame!

—Dejamos algo inconcluso hace un rato.

—Sasuke puede venir Hinata y si nos ve no me imagino la cara que pondrá.

—No te preocupes Sakura, ella está en la sala, le dije que yo venía por lo que hiciera falta.

—Pero y Naruto, si nos ve no, además esto está mal.

—Pero mal porque, además si tu quieres y yo también quiero, no le veo nada de malo.

—Bueno, es que, no, cada vez que nos vemos solo me manoseas.

—Pero si tú quieres.

—Pues fíjate que ya no quiero.

— ¿En serio ya no quieres? .-Dijo Sasuke que la volteo y se fue pegando mas a ella.

—No… Sasuke no quiero.

—Hmp.-Sasuke la beso, pero Sakura no correspondía, se fue hartando y fue cuando dejo a Sakura.

—Que es lo que se tiene que llevar, de seguro nos están esperando.-Hablo Sasuke con su tono de voz frio y cortado.

—Pero… Sasuke

—Bueno si no hay nada que llevar, voy con Naruto.

Sasuke se fue a la sala y Sakura se quedo en la cocina, Sasuke la había dejado y todo porque no correspondió el beso, no sabía cómo estar, ´por una parte estaba feliz porque él había hecho lo que ella le dijo, pero por otra no, porque muy dentro de ella si quería que él la tocara, decidió dejar de pensar en él y llevo las cosas a la sala, donde ya estaban cobertores y cosas de mas en el suelo, Naruto estaba al lado de Hinata, mientras Sasuke estaba del lado de Naruto, pero algo alejado.

—ben Sakura, te estábamos esperando, pondremos una película de terror.

— ¿Seguros que quieren ver una de terror?

—Claro que si, además ya le pregunte a Hinata y dijo que si.

—Bueno, pues si está bien, veremos una de terror.

—Pero Sasuke acércate, júntate mas con nosotros.

—Naruto estoy bien acá.

—No, estas muy lejos, acércate mas a Sakura ella no muerde, verdad hermanita.

—Que chistoso eres eh Naruto, pero deja a Sasuke, si no se quiere acercar es su problema.

—Vamos Sasuke, no seas aburrido y acércate.

—Si me acerco ¿dejaras de molestar Naruto?

—Yo nunca te molesto Sasuke, pero bueno si, ahora ya acércate.-En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, y Naruto fue, cuando regreso tenía más comida chatarra. —Se me avía olvidado decirte Sakura, pero mande a pedir comida.

—Naruto es suficiente comida, espero y no haigas pedido más.

—No, y aunque hubiera pedido no creo que la fueran a traer ya.

—Porque lo dices, si el servicio es a las 24 horas.

—No es eso, lo que pasa es de que se ve que lloverá y se ve que será muy fuerte.

—Bueno pues vamos a ver la película o solo vamos a escucharlos hablar.-Dijo Sasuke algo fastidiado.

—Ya, no seas enojos Sasuke, que con ese carácter no conquistaras a Ino, y primero debes de ganarte a sus amigas.

Cuando Sakura escucho eso, frunció el ceño, cosa que el pelinegro lo noto inmediatamente, Sakura apago las luces y comenzó la película, todo iba bien la película ya iba mas de la mitad, Naruto había abrasado a Hinata, porque ella era la más miedosa, de vez en cuando ella ocultaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, por otra parte Sasuke veía a Sakura de reojo, ella también era miedosa, pero a comparación de su amiga no lo demostraba tanto, solo cuando tenía miedo era cuando comía mas, cuando estaba pasando una escena de cuando mataban a una actriz, se fue la luz, cosa que causo que las 2 chicas dieran un fuerte grito, que izo que como Naruto se estaba durmiendo, despertara rápidamente, y Sasuke solo se tapo los oídos.

— ¡Que paso, que paso!-Dijo Naruto, que se levanto

—Pasa que se fue la luz, ¿tendrás una lámpara Naruto?

—Si Sasuke, hay unas en la cocina y otras arriba.

—Bien iré a la cocina, y tu ve por las de arriba.-Cada uno trato de ir como pudo, pero cuando iban a separarse, escucharon la voz de Sakura.

—Y que, piensan dejarnos aquí solas.

—Sakura, hermanita, solo vamos por lámparas.

—Pero que tal y cuando se van algo se nos aparece.

—Sakura, ver tanta película ya te atrofio el cerebro, no les pasara nada.

—Bueno pues que tal y entra alguien y nos hace algo.

Así estuvieron, hasta que Sasuke se molesto de la situación.

—Cállense los 2, Naruto vete arriba con Hinata y Sakura, ahorita nos vemos.

—No Sasuke que tal y se te aparece algo.

—Naruto estúpido, ya estas igual que Sakura, nada me va a pasar, así que ya vallan arriba.

—Espera Sasuke, no dejare que vallas solo, iremos los 4.

—No seas estúpido Naruto.

—Bueno mira que Sakura te acompañe, además Hinata ira conmigo.

—Yo no iré con Sasuke Naruto, yo quiero ir contigo.

—Ya Sakura ve, no seas infantil, ve, además así le dices donde están las linternas.

—Bueno pues ya que, vamos Sasuke.

Cada quien se fue con su compañero, Hinata iba agarrada del brazo de Naruto, porque con cualquier ruido se espantaba y en cambio Sakura y Sasuke tenían distancia, aunque Sakura tenía miedo, no quería estar cerca de Sasuke, en cambio el iba como si nada, aunque por dentro si quería que ella se acercara, cuando llegaron a la cocina el daba pequeños pasos torpes, hasta que choco con un mueblo y soltó un pequeño quejido, el cual Sakura escucho y se puso a reír.

—Que torpe eres Sasuke.

—Cállate Sakura, mejor ayúdame.

—No sé donde estas, aquí está muy obscuro.

—Pues es tu cocina tu la conoces, y ya mejor dime como es el mueble en donde están las linternas.

—Pues está en el mueble que está al lado de el refrigerador, en un cajón de los de arriba.

—Sakura mejor agárralo tú, tu sabes donde esta cada cosa.

—Pues ya que.-Sakura fue a coger las linternas, pero para su mala suerte cuando trato de prender una no servían las baterías, y no encontró las otras, en ese momento un trueno se escucho e izo que el vidrio de las ventanas se escuchara muy fuerte, y la lluvia tomo más fuerza, cosa que parecía que ahora era una tormenta, Sakura por el miedo abraso a Sasuke por la espalda y cerró los ojos.

—Que haces Sakura.

—Sasuke tengo miedo.

—No me importa, suéltame.

—No Sasuke.-Sakura comenzó a pegarse más a él e inconscientemente empezó a frotar sus pechos en la espalda de él, cosa que fue suficiente para que a Sasuke le hirviera la sangre, así que la volteo y la acorralo en la pared, le fue abriendo las piernas poco a poco y se coloco él en medio, la beso y ella correspondió, ella puso sus manos en la espalda de él y el con su mano tomo uno de sus pechos, comenzó a jugar con uno, y después paso al otro, ella solo gemía en el oído de él, cosa que lo éxito aun mas y aprovecho que ella solo tenía un pequeño Short, para meterle mano, estaban demasiado calientes como para parar, rápidamente metió dos dedos, dentro de ella, y ella soltó un sonoro gemido, el fue metiendo y sacando bruscamente sus dedos en ella, hasta que escucharon un fuerte sonido que provenía de el piso de arriba, Sasuke no quería parar, pero Sakura se preocupo e izo que fueran a ver qué fue lo que provoco el ruido, hasta que llegaron a donde estaba una ventana, que por el fuerte viento izo que callera una caja que estaba cerca, después fueron a buscar a Naruto y a Hinata, cuando los encontraron no quisieron interrumpir, ya que se estaban besando, al principio Sakura se sorprendió, pero no quiso decir nada y entendió que Naruto era el chico que a ella le gustaba, Sasuke solo sonreía de lado, con arrogancia, ya que su amigo no era tan tonto después de todo, ambos bajaron y fueron a la sala, ninguno decía nada, hasta que el se acerco a ella y puso una mano en su pierna.

—Sasuke no me gustaría que hiciéramos… eso… aquí.

—Sakura porque.

—Porque es mi primera vez y no quiero que sea así.

Sasuke entendió y solo la abraso, en uno que otro rato se daban besos y así pasaron la noche.

…

**..**

…

Que les pareció el capitulo, espero y bueno ñ_ñ Ok jejeje si quieren que allá mas capítulos así de largos lo único que tienen que hacer es dejar muchos reviews y con gusto yo lo escribiré ok, bueno creo que ya hable mucho, así que gracias por leer, espero sus reviews y adiós :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, bueno pues aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo Ok, espero les guste y pues estoy tratando de que los capítulos no sean tan cortos, si les gusta dejen unos reviews ;D

Las advertencias son las mismas, así que pues no las puse ñ_ñ

…

**..**

…

.●**NUEVO CICLO**●.

…

**..**

…

Sakura despertó y busco a Sasuke, pero no lo vio, se puso triste, pero pensó que quizá estaba en el segundo piso, en el baño o algo así, después escucho un ruido de la cocina, entro y vio a Hinata y a Naruto, ella estaba llorando y Naruto estaba con su cabeza agachado, en cuanto entro, ellos voltearon a verla.

—Hinata, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Por qué estas llorando?

—Yo… Bueno… No es nada… Sakura.

—Como de que no es nada… Naruto dime que es lo que le paso a Hinata.

—…

—Maldición alguien de ustedes dos diga algo.

—Yo… Saldré Sakura, iré a ver a Sasuke y a unos amigos.

—Naruto no te irás hasta que me digas que paso acá.

—No paso nada…

—Como de que no… Si Hinata está llorando.

—Bueno… Yo saldré y les daré su tiempo para que hablen, ok.

Naruto Salió de la casa y solo se quedaron Sakura y Hinata, Sakura abrazaba y trataba de consolar a Hinata que estaba llorando, después de que se calmo Sakura hablo.

—Hinata, dime ¿Por qué estas llorando?

—Bueno… es que…

—No digas que no es nada Hinata, es más que obvio que tú tienes algo y no me lo quieres decir.

—Es que no es tan fácil.

—Pero porque no es fácil, Hinata soy tu amiga, ¿No me tienes confianza?

—Claro que si Sakura, si te tengo mucha confianza, pero es que…

—Solo dímelo.

— ¡Es Naruto!

— ¿Que paso con Naruto?, si ayer estaban bien.

—…

—Que paso, ayer Sasuke y yo los vimos y estaban besándose, ¿acaso fue malo?

—El chico que me gusta… Es Naruto…

—Pues no me lo hubiera esperado, hasta que ayer los vi, felicidades, eso quiere decir que ya son novios ¿verdad?- Después de decir eso, Hinata se puso a llorar nuevamente. —Que paso Hinata, porque llorar, deberías de estar feliz.

—Lo estaba, hasta que…

—Que paso Hinata, ¿Mi hermano te izo algo?

—No… Lo que pasa es de que…

— ¡Hinata dímelo ya!

—Es que…-Hinata se quedo callada, hasta que tomo fuerza y dijo. — ¡Naruto me dijo que solo me veía como una amiga!, ¡Y que lo que paso ayer en la pijamada, en la pijamada se queda!-Y volvió a llorar con más fuerza.

—Oh, Hinata, perdón

—Sakura, yo lo quiero…

—Ya Hinata, yo sé que mi hermano también te quiere.

—Sí, me quiere, pero como amiga.

—Claro que no Hinata, mi hermano te quiere, pero es un tonto y por eso mismo te dijo eso.

—Claro que no Sakura, el mismo me lo dijo.

—Bueno Hinata, mejor olvídalo, yo hablare con Naruto y él me tendrá que decir que es lo que paso.

—No Sakura, el fue claro, no le gusto.

—Bueno, que te parece si salimos y así te distraes y dejas de pensar en el, vamos en la noche a bailar y mira, conoces a alguien y se te olvida.

—Bueno… Naruto me invito hoy a una fiesta.

—Maldito Naruto, como hace eso, sabiendo cómo te sientes al estar cerca de él.

—El dijo que me invitaba, porque quería que supiera que me estima como amiga.

—Naruto tonto, pero bueno, podemos ir al centro comercial, te compramos un vestido bonito y así, cuando Naruto te vea, se dará cuenta de lo que se perdió.

— ¿Crees que funcione Sakura?

—Claro, ven vamos.

Las chicas iban rumbo al centro comercial en el auto de Sakura, todo iba bien, ninguna decía nada, Sakura estaba pensando en Sasuke, porque se había ido, porque eso era obvio, que se fue, sin decirle nada, ni un adiós o por lo menos una nota de despedida o que la buscada después, quizá el se enojo porque ella no quiso pasar la noche con él, pero ella no se sentía lista, además si por eso se había enojado, pues qué bien, ella ahora sabia como era el, así que tendría más cuidado, además también recordó que a él le había gustado Ino, quizá solo estaba jugando con ella, y después andaría con Ino, si es así que tonta fue, ella imaginando que de verdad le gusta, pero como ella había sido tan tonta no se dio cuenta, pero no, eso sí que no, ella era Sakura Haruno, así que no sería tan tonta como para estar nuevamente con Sasuke, cuando se dio cuenta, ya habían llegado al centro comercial, ambas bajaron, rumbo a las tiendas, a buscar un lindo vestido para Hinata.

—Y ¿cómo que te gustaría llevar Hinata?

—Aun no lo sé Sakura, quizá este vestido este bien… ¿no lo crees?-Dijo Hinata mientras tomaba un vestido de color café tierra sin ninguna gracia.

—Claro que no Hinata, si fueras a algún velorio estaría bien, pero se supone que debes dejar a Naruto con la boca abierta, así que no, mira allá hay más.

—Está bien, vamos Sakura.-Y ambas chicas estuvieron escogiendo varios para decidirse por cual llevar.

—Hinata, ¿cuál te gusta más?

—Pues no sé, los dos son lindos… Sakura, ¿Tu que vestido te pondrás?

—Hinata, yo no estaré en la fiesta, a ti te invitaron, a mí no.

—Pero… tú no necesitas invitación… Sera en tu casa.

— ¿La fiesta será en mi casa?

—Si, Naruto me dijo, ¿Pero qué vestido te pondrás?

—Pues no lo sé, yo creo que alguno que tenga allá.

—No Sakura, cómprate uno igual, tu también tienes que deslumbrarlo, que sepa de lo que se perdió.

—Hinata… Yo no tengo que deslumbrar a nadie.

—Claro que si… No me digas que Sasuke no es nadie.

—Bueno… Es que… Solo por el no me arreglare de más…- En ese momento el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar, la estaba llamando Ino.

— ¿Que paso Ino, que necesitas?

—Hola Sakura, entiendo que estés molesta por que ayer no fui a la pijamada, pero ¡tanto como para no invitarme!

—Ino si es a las compras, Hinata y yo no teníamos planeado venir.

—Y para acabarla van de compras sin mí, son tan malas.

—Bueno, de que estás hablando, a que no te invite, aparte de las compras.

—Pues a la fiesta que hará hoy Naruto en tu casa.

—Oh, esa fiesta.

—Sí, ¡oh esa fiesta!, a la que mi amiga no me invito.

—Ino, apenas me entere de la fiesta.

—Si como no, ¿y luego?

—Mira apenas me entere, Naruto no me había dicho nada, yo acompañe a Hinata por un vestido y ya ella me acaba de decir, y pues por lo visto yo también me comprare un vestido, si quieres puedes venir y…

—Claro que iré, sin mi están perdidas, espérenme y ya llego, además, estoy cerca de él centro comercial.-Y después Ino colgó, sin si quiera esperar la respuesta de Sakura.

—Era Ino, ¿verdad Sakura?

—Sí, la loca viene para acá y me colgó.

—Sí, era de esperarse.

Hinata y Sakura esperaron a Ino, y cuando llego compraron más de lo que necesitaban para esa noche, pero no les molesto, porque gracias a Ino, habían encontrado vestidos que estaban aun más bonitos que los que tenían, ahora si esa noche deslumbrarían a todos, cada quien se iba a ir a su casa, hasta que Ino dijo que mejor en una sola casa se alistaran las 3 para que se ayudaran en lo que hiciera falta, así que se fueron a la casa de Sakura, cuando fue hora de que se alistaran, así fue, poco a poco la gente comenzó a llegar, hasta que la casa estaba sumamente llena.

—Ino, ¿has visto a Naruto?

—No Sakura, es tu hermano, ¿tú no lo has visto?

—No.

—Bueno como él es el que lo planeo él ha de estar recibiendo a los invitados.

—Si ha de ser.

—Y sabes… Tampoco he visto a Sasuke, por si preguntas.

—Pues no, no iba a preguntar… ¡Por qué no me importa!

—Si aja, Sakura, lo que digas.

—Enserio Ino.

—Bueno ya, no hay que hablar de eso, mejor vamos a bailar.

—Oye ¿Y Hinata?

—No lo sé, estaba aquí con nosotras, no te preocupes, de seguro fue por algo de beber o algo así.

—Bueno, pues entonces vamos a bailar.

Ino y Sakura estaban bailando, Sakura estaba pendiente, quería disimular, pero quería ver la cara que ponía Sasuke cuando la viera, Ino en cambio estaba buscando a quien ligar esa noche, después de un rato de bailar, las dos se fueron a sentar, ambas estaban cansadas, y cuando se iban a parar por algo de beber alguien se ofreció a ir.

—Yo voy por sus bebidas.

—Gracias… Sasuke.-Dijo Ino, en cambio Sakura se quedo callada, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía el ahí, pero se sentía enojada, no mostro una cara de sorpresa cuando la vio, quizá no sirvió de nada su nuevo vestido.

—Aquí tienen sus bebidas.-Sasuke les dio sus bebidas, después de un rato Sakura se sentía mareada, así que dejo de tomar, Ino en cambio ya estaba más borracha que nada, Sasuke se acerco a ellas y quiso besar a Sakura, pero ella lo empujo, asiendo que el callera sentado a un lado de Ino, y ella al verlo comenzó a abrasarlo, el se iba a quitar, pero cuando vio a Sakura que se estaba enojando siguió con el juego de Ino, la tomo bruscamente y la beso, ella al ver eso se puso de pie y Sasuke soltó a Ino, ambos se quedaron viendo, ella tenía los ojos llorosos, el en cambio la veía en forma de burla.

—Sasuke, que haces, deja a la hermana de Naruto, no te aproveches de que ya esta pasada de copas.-Dijo un sujeto de cabellos rojos, que se acercaba a ellos.

—No te importa lo que yo agá Sasori.

—No te importa ni porque sea la hermana de Naruto.

—Ella no es su hermana.

—Pero si son muy parecidos, cabello rubio y ojos azules, claro que es su hermana, no te justifiques Sasuke y ya déjala.

—Yo… Soy la hermana de Naruto.

—Oh, perdón, que te hubiera confundido, pero es que no tienes ningún parecido a Naruto

—No te preocupes, ya me lo han dicho… Si me disculpas, ya me voy, me siento mal, iré a fuera.

—Espera.-Dijo Sasori, tomando a Sakura de la mano. —Me permites acerté compañía, eres muy hermosa y no quiero que estés sola.

Sakura se sonrojo rápidamente, ese hermoso chico le estaba diciendo que era hermosa, estaba de seguro soñando.

—Déjala Sasori, además no es tan hermosa como dices.

Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke, como se atrevía a decir eso.

—No digas tonterías Sasuke, si ella es realmente Hermosa, y si me permite, quiero pasar tiempo con ella y conocerla mejor.

Sakura estaba atenta a las facciones de Sasuke y cuando Sasori dijo eso, el frunció su ceño, Sakura soltó una pequeña risa, eso quería decir que estaba enojado o quizá celoso, si él quería jugar así, pues así seria.

—Claro Sasori, vamos.-Y así se fueron al jardín, Sasuke al ver que solo estaba con Ino, la dejo ahí sola, sin darle ninguna explicación y se fue demasiado enojado, ya no quería estar en esa tonta fiesta.

En otro lugar de la casa, estaba Hinata con Kiba, él la abrazaba a ella, Naruto cuando los vio fue a ver qué pasaba, estaba molesto de que alguien la abrazara, así que solo la jalo de la mano, haciendo que se separaran y la alejo un poco de Kiba, para poder hablar bien con ella.

— ¡Que crees que estás haciendo Hinata!

—Estoy platicando con Kiba

—Y si están platicando… ¡Porque él te estaba abrazando!

—Porque le gusto.

—a, entonces te dejas abrazar por cualquiera que le gustes.

—El no es cualquiera Naruto, además no tienes porque enojarte.

—Claro que si tengo porque enojarme, ¡y lo de ayer que!

—Pues… ¡Lo de ayer, ayer quedo!- Dijo Hinata haciendo que Naruto se quedara confundido, así que sin esperar alguna respuesta de él, tomo a Kiba de la mano y se fueron.

…

**..**

…

Hola, otra vez (: que tal, les gusto o no? Jejeje, bueno en sus comentarios díganme si les gusto el capitulo Ok espero recibir muchos para pronto subir el próximo capítulo porque estoy segura que les gustara jejeje


	8. Chapter 8

Hola lectores ^.^ Aquí ando de nuevo con la conti jejeje, espero que les guste (: a y dejen sus reviews w

…

**..**

…

.●**NUEVO CICLO**●.

…

**..**

…

—Ya dime Sasuke, porque te fuiste de la fiesta sin despedirte.

—No me sentía bien.

—Dime la verdad Sasuke.

—Bueno pues, la fiesta estaba aburrida Naruto.

—No me digas eso, si yo te vi con Ino y a mi ver, te sentías muy bien y nada aburrido.

—Bueno ya y si así paso que.

—Pues entonces dime porque te fuiste.

—Simplemente alguien que sobraba en la fiesta.

—Pero quien, nadie estaba solo, hasta Sakura estaba con Sasori.

—Que ahora ya olvidaste que Sakura es tu hermana, vas a dejar que Sasori este con ella.

—No, o bueno, no sé, Sakura me dijo que le cayó muy bien y que es muy amable y atento con ella, además, pues prefiero que salga con el que con el cejotas, además Sasori es nuestro amigo y dudo que él la trate mal.

Sasuke al escuchar eso, se molesto, por alguna razón no quería que alguien más saliera con Sakura, además el tenia mas derecho de estar con ella que él, mientras Naruto siguió hablando de lo "Perfecto" que seria que su hermanita este con Sasori, hasta que Sasuke se molesto, pero como no quería ser tan obvio busco otro tema.

—Y que paso con Hinata Naruto, me llego el rumor de que le hiciste una escenita, en la fiesta.

—No fue ninguna escenita, ella lo provocó.

—Pero porque, ¿se supone que ya eran novios no?

—Eso es mentira, quien te lo dijo.

—Bueno, pues en la pijamada, ustedes estaban demasiado ocupados besándose.

—Bueno si nos besamos, pero no somos algo más que novios, le dije que lo que paso esa noche ahí quedo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál fue el problema?

—Pues que en la fiesta, ella estaba con uno de sus pretendientes, un tal Kiba, o algo así.

—A si lo conozco, el chico perro.

—Si el mismo.

—Y ¿cuál fue el problema?

—Pues de que estaban abrasados en la fiesta, dime, una noche antes estaba besándose conmigo y al otro día ya está con alguien más.

—Pues yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella.

— ¡Que!, ¡pero porque!

—Pues tu mismo le dijiste, que lo que paso la noche anterior, pues en esa noche quedo.

—Bueno si, pero es que no sé porque lo pues yo quería dije.

—Se supone que tú la quieres, porque no le dijiste algo como para que andén.

—No se Sasuke, que tal y no funciona.

—Pues solo lo iban a intentar, además ni que se fueran a casar.

—Claro que no planeaba casarme con ella, pero pues es realmente hermosa, es mi chica ideal.

—Claro, como lo fueron tus novias anteriores, acéptalo Naruto, no hay ninguna chica para ti.

—Claro que si, ella es mi chica ideal, y cuando la vea se lo diré.

—A si, pues díselo ahora.-Dijo Sasuke que seña a una tienda donde Hinata iba saliendo.

—Bueno, pues si se lo diré.-Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a donde estaba Hinata, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que después Salió Kiba, que fue directo a abrasar a Hinata y ella no dudo en corresponderle. —No, no puedo ir Sasuke, esta con ella el chico perro.

—No seas miedoso Naruto y ya ve a reclamar lo que te pertenece.

Naruto estaba dudando si ir o no, pero cuando levanto la mirada, vio que de la misma tienda que salió Hinata y Kiba, salía Sakura y Sasori, él la abrasaba a ella por la cintura y ella solo sonreía de manera linda.

—Mira Sasuke, allá esta Sakura.-Sasuke al escuchar aquel nombre, alzó la mirada y la busco, pero se molesto al ver quien la acompañaba, y más porque la estaba abrasando de la cintura.

—Si, y con Sasori.

—Ven Sasuke, vamos, le diré a Sakura que distraiga a Kiba y así yo le podre decir a Hinata que quiero algo con ella.

—Ve tu Naruto, yo ya me voy.

—Vamos Sasuke, tu dijiste que reclamara lo mío, y no puedo ir si no tengo a un amigo cerca.

—Pues ahí está Sasori, el es tu amigo.

—No Sasuke, vamos por favor.

— ¡Que no Naruto, ve tu, allá esta Sakura con su novio, que ellos te ayuden!

—No es su novio.

—Entonces ¿porque la esta abrasando de la cintura?

— ¡La esta abrasando de la cintura, no!, ¡Vamos Sasuke, tienes que ayudarme a que la suelte, si no es su novio, no tiene derecho de agarrarla de ahí.-Sasuke en su mente dijo que Naruto pensaba como un primitivo, pero si así ayudaba a que Sakura y Sasori no siguieran o intentaran hacerse novios, a él no le molestaba en lo mínimo.

—Sasuke, ahorita que estemos con ellos, tu tomas a Sakura y te la llevas, si intenta seguirte Sasori, yo lo detendré y cuando los pierda de vista yo jalare a Hinata.

—Está bien Naruto, entiendo.

—Pero esto tiene que ser rápido Sasuke, cuando la agarres llévatela corriendo si es posible.-Sasuke no sabía si golpear a su amigo o simplemente darle el avionazo, agradeció tener a un hermano en vez de hermana.

Naruto llego primero con ellos, y los saludo, mientras Sasuke llegaba por detrás y tomaba a Sakura del brazo para llevársela, eso no le costó ningún problema, ya que Sasori la avía soltado cuando saludo a Naruto, el izo un intento por seguirlos, pero Naruto se lo impidió, Sasuke jalo a Sakura, hasta llegar al último piso del centro comercial, al área donde estaban unas bodegas, que por lo visto estaban abandonada, al entrar, Sasuke soltó a Sakura y cerró la puerta con seguro.

—Que carajo me estás haciendo Sasuke, porque me trajiste aquí.

— ¡Como que porque!, estabas de regalada.

—¡No me faltes al respeto si!, además yo no soy ninguna regalada.

—Entonces no es regalada dejar que un sujeto que no tiene mucho conociste te abrase de la cintura.

—A ti no te importa lo que yo hago con Sasori, ok, no te metas en mis cosas.

—No me digas que no me meta Sakura, Sasori no es de tu tipo.

—Tú que vas a saber quién es de mi tipo, además a ti que más te importa.

—¡Te prohíbo que salgas con él!

—Tú no tienes derecho a prohibirme nada Sasuke.

—Claro que si Sakura, así que desde hoy no volverás a salir con él.

—Sabes algo, Sasori me propuso ser su novia.

—¡Obviamente le dijiste que no verdad!

—Le dije que le contestaría al despedirnos hoy, ¡así que muévete, que tengo que ir a hablar con mi próximo nuevo novio!

—Tú te quedas acá Sakura.-Sasuke tomo a Sakura de los brazos y la acorralo en la pared. —Tú no puedes ser la novia de ese.

—Claro que si, el y yo hacemos una bonita pareja.

—Pero tú no lo quieres como a mí.

—Para de decir estupideces Sasuke, que contigo allá tenido unos cuantos fajes no significa que en realidad te quiera.

—A mi no me engañas Sakura.

—Una cosa es que me calientes, pero otra es de que en verdad te quiera.

—Pues tienes razón, yo tampoco te quiero, solo me gustas para darme unas buenas calentadas.

—Pues qué bien, espero y las hallas disfrutado, porque ahora que Sasori y yo seremos novios, pasaremos a algo más que simples calentadas.

—A si, pues entonces dile a Sasori, que disfrute lo que yo probé antes.

—Sasuke tonto, tu nunca me probaste, calentadas no es probar.

—Sakurita ingenua, quien hablo de calentadas, si vas a estar con Sasori, no dejare que ese infeliz te haga suya antes que yo, así que espero y el disfrute lo que yo le dejare.- Después de eso Sasuke cargo a Sakura, con una mano, agarro ambas manos de ella y las puso arriba de su cabeza, ella por no caerse, enrollo sus piernas a la cintura de él, Sasuke aprovecho eso y la apego mas a él, con el simple fin de juntar mas su miembro con su intimidad, con su boca abrió el escote de la blusa de Sakura, ágilmente saco uno de sus pechos y comenzó a lamer y morder su pezón, con la otra mano la agarro de la cintura, después de un rato, Sasuke acomodo su miembro aun cubierto por su pantalón en la entrada de Sakura, ella también tenía aun el pantalón puesto, pero no fue impedimento para que Sasuke simulara una penetración, él se separaba un poco y después volvía a ella con un empujón fuerte, ella no aguanto más y zafó sus manos de la de él e izo que ambos cayeran, ella sobre él, Sasuke pensó que ella huiría, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella comenzaba a hacer pequeños círculos en su miembro, haciendo que su intimidad y su miembro rosaran cada vez más, el la agarro con ambas manos sus caderas, la levanto un poco y después izo que embonara ella perfectamente sobre su miembro, ella dejaba salir pequeños gemidos y el solo gruñía, estuvieron repitiendo eso, durante un largo rato, hasta que Sakura se volteo, le dio la espalda a Sasuke y comenzó a dar nuevamente pequeños brincos sobre él, cosa que lo volvía loco, así que tomo a Sakura de las nalgas y hico que ahora el quedara sobre ella, ella se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, mientras él, alzó las piernas de Sakura y las puso sobre sus hombros, y comenzó a pegar mas su miembro sobre la intimidad de ella, con sus manos, apretaba los pechos de ella y rápidamente se dirigió a su oído.

—Lo siento Sakura… Ya no aguanto más… Te hare mía en este mismo momento.

—Espera Sasuke… Yo también quiero… Pero aquí no.

—Maldición… Entonces donde Sakura… Estas muy mojada… Y eso me excita demasiado…

¡Hagámoslo aquí!… ¡De una maldita vez!

—No Sasuke… Te prometo que lo aremos… Pero… Vamos a mi casa… Estoy segura que Naruto llegara tarde.

—Más te vale Sakura… Que cumplas… Porque si no… Te tomare como sea… Y no tendré piedad… Ni porque… sea tu primera vez.

—Entre más rápido lleguemos… Más rápido será… Vámonos.

Sasuke y Sakura salieron rápidamente y olvidándose de la pelea que habían tenido, se fueron rápido en el auto de Sakura, ella iba manejando y él en el asiento de copiloto, ambos maldijeron, cuando se vieron envueltos en medio de el trafico, Sakura comenzaba a estresarse así que no puso nada de interés en Sasuke, por un momento se olvido y cerro sus ojos, Sasuke también estaba molesto, algo tenia la vida contra ellos, ahora que querían llegar rápido se topaban con esto, pero bueno no tenia porque molestarse, el es Sasuke Uchiha, claro que podía controlar esta situación, volteo a ver a Sakura y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, obviamente se veía que estaba molesta y la entendía, pero para bajarle el estrés, sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer, así que paso una de sus manos a la intimidad de Sakura, ella al sentir el tacto de él abrió rápidamente los ojos y volteo a verlos.

—Aquí no Sasuke, nos pueden ver.

—Cálmate Sakura, nadie se dará cuenta, todos están en su mundo.

Sakura vio a su alrededor y vio que Sasuke tenía razón, la gente en sus autos conversaba o escuchaba música, las mujeres se pintaban, arreglaban o algo así y los niños jugaban.

—Y si no quieres que nos vean, fácil, solo sierra las ventanillas.

Sakura le hiso caso a Sasuke y cerro las ventanas, dio gracias por haber ido a poralisar, aunque al principio no le gusto que fuera completamente negro el polarizado, pero ahora sabia que estuvo bien, Sasuke se junto un poco más a Sakura y comenzó a besarla, ella le correspondió y también llevo sus manos al pantalón de Sasuke, y por encima del pantalón, comenzó a acariciar el miembro de el, él por su parte quería pellizcar su intimidad, pero el pantalón y en la posición que estaba no le ayudaba mucho, ella se dio cuenta y con una mano se desabrocho el pantalón y se lo bajo un poco, para así darle más facilidad a Sasuke, y él para no perder más tiempo, también se desabrocho el pantalón, Sasuke metió rápidamente su mano al pantalón de ella y comenzó a pellizcar y a masajear la intimidad de ella, mientras ella abría mas las piernas, para poderle dar a Sasuke mas espacio, Sasuke metió dos dedos dentro de ella y comenzó a hacer círculos dentro de ella, ambos lo estaban disfrutando demasiado, Sasuke metía y sacaba sus dedo, y Sakura jalaba el miembro de Sasuke, de repente el saco sus dedos de ella, y quito la mano de Sakura de él, Sakura no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada, acaso avía hecho algo mal, pero para su sorpresa, Sasuke abrió las piernas de Sakura, bajo su braga y con su boca comenzó a lamer la intimidad de Sakura.

—Acaso creíste que me detendría.

—…

Sasuke comenzó a lamer los líquidos de Sakura y ella solo hecho la cabeza para atrás, todo iba bien, hasta que escucharon el sonido de un claxon, fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que todos estaban avanzando, vio en el espejo retrovisor y vio que el hombre de el carro de atrás se acercaba a la ventanilla, así que no espero a que el señor llegara y arranco, sin importarle que Sasuke estuviera entre sus piernas.

—¡Estás loca o que Sakura!

—Perdón Sasuke, es que, un señor nos iba a ver.

—Ese no es motivo.

—Yo no quería que nos viera.

—Bueno, pero ahorita que lleguemos, veras como te ira Sakura.

Después de un rato, llegaron a casa de Sakura, antes de bajar se acomodaron sus ropas y Sakura se acomodo un poco el cabello, ambos bajaron, estaban impacientes, pero no querían ser tan obvios, cuando entraron, Sasuke le toco un glúteo a Sakura, comenzó a pellizcarlo, iba a Seguir hasta que escucho una voz.

—¿Sakura, eres tú?

—Si Naruto.

—Ven, estoy en la sala, tenemos que hablar.

—Maldito Naruto, que está haciendo aquí.-Dijo Sasuke enojado, sabía que Naruto avía arruinado esta oportunidad de estar con Sakura.

—Ven Sasuke vamos.

Ambos fueron a la sala y vieron que Naruto no estaba solo, estaba con Hinata.

—No sabía que venias con Sasuke.

—Si, bueno, es que lo encontré y me dijo si lo podía traer.

—Está bien, bueno pues como está el aquí, quiero decirte algo Sakura, que también va para ti Hinata.

—Claro dime.

—¡Sasuke y yo les prohibimos que Salgan con Kiba y con Sasori!

—No me puedes prohibir eso Naruto, Sasori es solo mi amigo.

—Pues un amigo no te agarra de la cintura Sakura.

—Eres como un cavernícola Naruto, pero sabes, no necesito de tu permiso.- Después de eso Sakura se fue a su cuarto y Sasuke solo se sentó.

—Yo ya me voy.

—Hinata, antes de que te vayas, espero y tú también entiendas que tienes prohibido ver a Kiba.

—Mira Naruto, tú no eres nadie para mí, así que no tienes porque prohibirme eso, así que yo puedo ver a Kiba cuando yo quiera.

—Hinata tú no eres así.

—A ti no te importa como sea yo.

—Hinata, lo hago porque te quiero.

—Eso es mentira Naruto, sabes, ya me voy y por favor, no me sigas ni me busques, que ya demasiado daño me hiciste.-Hinata salió llorando y corriendo de la casa, mientras Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron solos en la sala.

…

**..**

…

Hola chicos, ¿qué les pareció el capitulo?, si yo también quería que hubiera lemon, pero creo será para el próximo o el que viene después XD jejeje, díganme en sus comentarios si les gusto o no les gusto :) & depende de eso, actualizare .


End file.
